


Right here in your Arms

by phantomdieb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Sickness, Strangers to Lovers, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdieb/pseuds/phantomdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kawanishi decides to stay into an inn at night when he gets surprised by heavy rain.<br/>There he meets Shirabu, who turns his life for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right here in your Arms

Loud thunder followed the bright lightnings outside. The cold rain wasn't getting less. If anything, it only got heavier, leaving muddy puddles all over the street. The water from those puddles splashed when someone stepped into it, running and cursing under his breath. Arms curled around himself, he kept running until he spotted a sign.  
  
The water dripping from his eyebrows stopped him from reading the complete name, but he didn't have to. Because once he saw the word ''inn'' it was all he needed so he sped up, even though it didn't matter anymore.  
  
  
He was dripping wet when he opened the door and stepped into the inn. He tried to wipe away the water from his face, but his hands were too wet for it. With a sigh, he went to the reception and rang.  
  
Coming was a fairy young woman, he estimated her to be no older than 27.  
“Welcome to our family's inn,” she greeted him.  
  
Oh, so she was the daughter. He cleared his throat.  
“Room for one for one night,” he croaked out and immediately put a hand to his throat.  
Curse that damn weather!  
  
The girl turned around.  
“Kenjirou, get our customer some towels!”  
  
“Yes, mum,” he heard a boy's voice shout back.  
  
Oh. So she wasn't the daughter. Well then.  
  
  
A few moments later a boy came back, probably around his age. (But he didn't trust his judgement anymore, since he had been so wrong about the mother.)  
  
“What's your name,” she asked him after he had somewhat dried himself.  
  
“Kawanishi,” he replied and watched her write down his name and take the keys to one room. But before he could go, she had him fill in some papers. After that the boy Kenjirou was to show him his room. Kenjirou quickly explained everything to him and then left his room, which Kawanishi was thankful for. He was just tired and cold and wanted nothing more than to put on some dry clothes and then sleep.  
  
Except when he took off his backpack and opened his other bag to take out his clothes, he had to see that they were completely drenched. So much for dry clothes.  
  
While he stared at his clothes and tried to figure out what to do, he heard a voice from the outside.  
“Kawanishi? Can I come in?”  
  
He recognized it as Kenjirou's voice.  
“Uhm, sure.”  
  
The other boy came in, carrying a cup of steaming hot tea in his hands. Kawanishi looked at him confused.  
  
“You looked cold,” Kenjirou explained to him.  
Kawanishi was speechless and just stared at the other one. Kenjirou raised his eyebrows.  
“So, do you want it, or not?”  
  
“Yeah, thank you.” Kawanishi finally took the cup from him, accidentally brushing the other's hand in the process.  
  
“Dear God, your hands are freezing.”  
  
Kawanishi just shrugged before he took a sip of tea. He almost moaned because it just felt so good to drink something warm.  
  
Kenjirou watched him for a while before he let out a sigh.  
“We have an onsen here. It's already closed for customers but we use it as well before we drain it to clean and you look like you could need it. So, do you want to join me?”  
  
Kawanishi, who was about to take another sip, just stared at him.  
“Why are you doing this?”  
  
“Hmm? What do you mean?”  
  
“Why are you so nice to me?”  
  
Kenjirou sighed.  
“First of all, my mother said to look a little after you since you're alone and my age and she's always worried about me not having time to make friends because I'm always helping in the inn. Second, and that's the main reason if I'm honest, you look a little lost and in need of some company. You're free to correct me if I'm wrong though.”  
  
Kawanishi opened his mouth, but no sound came out.  
  
“See? So come on, let's get into that onsen while there's still water in it. And take those wet clothes with you, we'll throw them into the dryer in the meantime.”  
  
Kawanishi turned around and saw that he had put his wet clothes on display. Sighing in defeat, he drank the rest of his tea and gave the cup back to Kenjirou.  
“Thank you, uhm-” He couldn't exactly use his first name, could he?  
  
“Shirabu. I'm Shirabu.”  
  
“Right. Thank you, Shirabu.”  
  
  
After he thoroughly cleaned himself, Kawanishi first dipped a toe into the water to feel the temperature and then stepped into it completely. He let out a satisfied sigh as he sank into the water almost completely. Only his nose and above was visible.  
  
Shirabu joined him a few minutes later.  
  
“Your clothes are in the dryer now. They should be dry in no time.”  
  
Kawanishi came up a bit to reply.  
“Thank you.”  
  
“You're welcome. How come they were that wet anyways? How long have you been out in the rain?”  
  
There it was. Kawanishi tensed up a bit.  
“Long enough for them to get wet, as it seems.”  
  
He could feel Shirabu's eyes on himself and wished that he could just hide in the water.  
“Where were you heading? I mean, didn't you see the weather forecast?”  
  
“I didn't see it.” Kawanishi didn't answer the other question, hoping for Shirabu to pick up that he didn't want to talk about it.  
  
No one had to know.  
  
  
Luckily Shirabu didn't pry further and just leaned back to relax in the hot water.  
Only when Kawanishi yawned for the third time Shirabu got up and went to dry himself and put his clothes back on.  
“Come on, you should be going to bed. Or else you might fall asleep in the water and I'll surely not carry you back into your room.” There was a tiny smile on Shirabu's lips and suddenly Kawanishi wished that he could stay longer than just one night. Only so that he could see that–  
  
“Yeah right. Sorry.”  
  
“No need to apologize, I'll go and get your clothes, they should be dry by now.”  
Shirabu slipped out and Kawanishi dragged himself out of the water. Just as he was finished drying himself, the other one came back and handed him his clothes. They were still warm and when Kawanishi put them on, he sighed.  
“This feels like heaven.”  
  
Shirabu laughed.  
“You're a weirdo, Kawanishi. But I agree with you.”  
  
He didn't notice the way Kawanishi had tensed at his words.  
  
  
His futon was soft and the blanket pleasantly cold against his warm skin. Kawanishi felt himself relaxing. He let his mind wander and inevitably thought about Shirabu. He had noticed that he was well built in more than once place, even if he had tried not to stare at him. His hair looked soft and he wondered how it would feel to touch it. And his face, oh God, his face. It was just really cute. He could probably stare at him forever. But the most interesting part were his lips, which just looked so kissable– but no. He had to leave tomorrow so he could not be having those thoughts about him. After all he would probably never see him again, as much as he'd like that.  
With a sigh Kawanishi turned on his side and curled up.  
  
Trying not to think about Shirabu's kindness towards him that had left him feel warm – from the outside as well as from the inside.  
  
He fell asleep with the thought of having to thank him properly when he would leave.  
  
  
Kawanishi was woken by a cool hand on his forehead which made him snap his eyes open. He immediately regretted it as it was bright, too bright, and it made his eyes close shut again. His head started to throb and he moaned.  
  
“Hey hey, calm down. It's me,” a soft voice told him. _Shirabu?  
_ “Wait, I'm gonna get my mother. Stay here.”  
  
Kawanishi heard the door slide close and took a deep breath. What was happening?  
  
  
Apparently he dozed off because the next thing he registered was someone slightly shaking him.  
  
“Hey, Kawanishi.” Shirabu's voice again. It was really pleasant to listen to. “Kawanishi, wake up.”  
Wake up? Was he still asleep? Kawanishi forced himself to open his eyes and blinked. The light in the room wasn't as bright anymore, thankfully. But he couldn't pay much attention to that when he had Shirabu's face right in front of his. He would've been delighted, if it wasn't for the worried expression on his face.  
  
'What's wrong,' he wanted to ask him, but his voice didn't work. He was confused. What was happening?  
  
Shirabu's attention shifted to something behind him and Kawanishi would like to see what it was, but every single muscle in his body hurt and he felt like he couldn't ever move again.  
  
  
“I'm gonna move your blanket so I can take your temperature. Is that okay?” Shirabu asked him.  
Kawanishi didn't know why he would want to do that, but Kawanishi figured that he had his reasons so he nodded. What he didn't think about was that it would be cold. Even colder than he was already when there was a blanket to cover him. He shivered, but after there was a thermometer stuck under his armpit, Shirabu covered him again.  
Much better.  
  
  
Annoying beeping woke him from his slumber and he blinked up at Shirabu. The latter said something, but it was so quiet that he couldn't understand him.  
He felt dizzy. So dizzy. And hot. And cold. What was happening?  
Kawanishi closed his eyes again and hoped that the world would just stop spinning.  
  
  
He woke up all sweaty. His shirt clung to his body uncomfortably and his hair was plastered to his forehead.  
  
“Hey, are you awake?”  
  
Kawanishi turned his head and saw Shirabu standing there.  
“Yeah,” he managed to say, his voice all raspy.  
  
“Can you sit up? You should drink something.”  
  
Kawanishi blinked and tried to get up. Shirabu helped him and then put a glass of water to his lips.  
The cool water did his throat good and Kawanishi drank almost half of it. He laid back down and focussed on Shirabu.  
“What even happened?”  
  
The other boy wrung out a cloth and gently wiped Kawanishi's face with it.  
“You weren't there when you were supposed to check out so my mother sent me to look if something happened or if you maybe just overslept. So I called you but you didn't answer so I went in and found you still asleep and with a high fever.”  
  
“Well, that would explain why I feel like shit.”  
  
Shirabu got up.  
“Then you should get some more sleep. I'll get you more water and then help my mother a bit. If you need anything, just scream.” Shirabu blinked and reconsidered. “Actually, don't scream. You'll hurt your voice. I'll look after you every once in a while so yeah, that's it.”  
  
Kawanishi's heart ached in his chest.  
“Thank you,” he whispered. And he meant it from the bottom of his heart. Shirabu didn't know how much it meant to him. Didn't know just how much it helped him. Didn't know that he was singlehandedly saving him.  
  
“You're welcome.”  
  
An angel in disguise.  
  
  
Kawanishi couldn't tell how much time had passed, and yet he was sure that it must have been a few days he had been staying in the inn until he got getter. To say he was nervous about how he should pay for all those nights was an understatement. He was downright terrified. He even considered leaving at night, but he also knew that he couldn't to that to Shirabu's mother. Or him.  
  
So he gathered all his courage and asked Shirabu one evening.  
“H-how long have I been staying in your inn now?”  
  
Shirabu, who had been reading something, looked at him and tilted his head.  
“I don't know. Why are you asking?”  
  
Kawanishi swallowed nervously.  
“I… I was thinking about how much I have to pay for staying here...” he got quieter with every word.  
  
What he didn't expect was for Shirabu to start laughing.  
“You idiot. Just for one night is alright, after all that's what you asked for, right?”  
  
He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
“B-but.. I stayed here for.. I don't even know how many days and you'll just charge me for… one night? That's-”

  
“-completely fine,” Shirabu interrupted him. “It's not like we were booked out completely anyways, so we could surely give up one room for a sick person. Especially since my mother has taken a liking to you and 'could never just kick out a sick boy' as she had worded it.”  
  
Kawanishi clenched his fists and stared at his blanket. There were some good people in this world, after all.  
  
  
Shirabu gave Kawanishi some time with his own thoughts, but watched him over the rim of his book until curiousity got the better of him.  
  
“Say...” He waited until Kawanishi turned to look at him. “I have a question. You don't have to answer it, especially not because you feel like you have to just because of what I just told you.”  
  
He took a deep breath.  
“So, when you were sick, we called over a doctor. I don't know if you remember that though, you were pretty out of it. And the doctor needed your health insurance card. So I looked for it in your backpack. I apologize for going though your stuff, while we're at that.”  
  
Shirabu saw Kawanishi tensing up.  
“I saw that you're from Sendai and while I looked through your backpack, I noticed that besides your wallet you had stuff like photographs and other stuff of.. I guess nostalgic value in there. So like… did you run away from home?”  
  
The sudden silence after his words felt suffocating. Maybe he shouldn't have asked him. It was none of his business.  
“Sorry,” he apologized. “I think I overstepped my boundaries. I won't-”  
  
“I didn't run away,” Kawanishi interrupted him. His hands, no, his entire body was shaking. “My parents kicked me out.”  
  
Shirabu's eyes widened. But he stayed quiet and listened.  
  
Tears were in Kawanishi's eyes as he continued.  
“They kicked me out so I just grabbed what was the most important to me, my wallet and phone and some clothes and left.”  
  
“But why did they kick you out?”

  
Kawanishi flinched and pulled his knees to his chest. He hugged them tightly and buried his face between them.  
He wanted to tell someone. He wanted to scream it out. Let his anger out. Show that he was hurting. But he was afraid.  
  
“P-promise me that you won't kick me out as well.”  
  
Shirabu didn't even think about it for long. “I promise.”  
  
Now or never. Sure, he could still kick him out. But he wanted to trust him. He wanted to trust him so badly.  
  
“They kicked me out b-because….. I'm gay.”  
  
Kawanishi couldn't look at Shirabu. He was too afraid of what he might see there. Too afraid that he too would-  
  
“And that's why they kicked you out? I don't know your parents, but honestly? Fuck them! They're fucking assholes.”  
  
Kawanishi turned to Shirabu and was surprised to see him very _very_ angry.  
  
“I'm so fucking angry right now, I could punch a wall!”  
And because he was the owner's son and really felt like it, he punched it. Except that he didn't punch the wall but the floor, since there was no real wall to punch.  
  
Kawanishi watched him in awe. And in confusion.  
“Why are you getting so angry over this? It's not like it's affecting you.”  
After all Shirabu barely knew him. And even if they got a little closer, even if they were something like friends, Kawanishi couldn't understand.  
  
“Because this is fucking bullshit! So what if you're gay? Have you been fucking gay before they found out? Fucking definitely. Have you fucking changed once they found out? Fuck no. You're still their fucking son and just because they found out about you being gay doesn't give them the fucking right to kick you out.”  
Shirabu took a deep breath.  
  
“I don't know if I should be more impressed by what you said or by your ability to use the word 'fucking' in almost every sentence,” Kawanishi said quietly.  
  
Shirabu snorted. “Both is good. But honestly. They're fucking homophobic assholes. I'm sorry I probably shouldn't talk about them like that but just- ugh.”  
  
“No, you're right though. They are 'fucking homophobic assholes', to say it in your words. It still hurt more than anticipated though when they kicked me out.”  
Kawanishi sighed. His chest felt a little lighter now.  
“Thank you, for getting angry on my behalf.”  
  
“Not for that. I was gladly never in that position, since my mother always supported me, but whenever I hear about something like that, I can't help but to get furious.”  
  
“Supported you?”  
  
“Yeah. I'm fucking gay as well.”  
  
But this time, there was no anger in his voice. Instead, Shirabu grinned at him.  
“You're not alone, Kawanishi.”  
  
Kawanishi grinned back at him.  
  
  
“Can I ask you another thing?” Shirabu said after a while.  
  
“Sure. What is it?”  
  
“Where were you heading? I mean, It's quite a way from Sendai to here.”  
  
“I was trying to get to Tokyo and try to see if I could stay with some friends. They go to university there.”  
  
“Tokyo is still quite far from here though.”  
  
“I know. I just couldn't use more money for a train ticket further than this because else I'd have not enough money for food. Or shelter, if I needed it.”  
  
“And how did you plan on going to Tokyo from here.”

  
“I don't know. Walking? Hitchhiking? I would've ended up there eventually.”  
  
“I see. Wait. What do you mean, 'try to see'? Aren't they expecting you?”  
  
Kawanishi scratched his cheek.  
“They don't know yet. I didn't know how to tell them that my parents... you know.”  
  
“Do they know about you?”  
  
“That I'm gay? Yeah they do. They were actually the first and only people I told that. Well, and you now.”  
  
“Mhm. What do you plan on doing once you get to Tokyo?”  
  
“I'm not sure. Probably work somewhere.”  
  
Shirabu bit his lip.  
“You should probably call your friends beforehand though. It'll be easier for them and for you if they know you're coming.”  
  
He saw that Kawanishi hesitated.  
  
“You're probably thinking that they'll reject you if you ask, right? After all you mentioned having money for shelter if you needed it. So you're not sure they'll let you stay.”  
  
Kawanishi nodded hesitantly.  
“I mean, I think they would let me stay? They're great people and even better friends and I know they'd never turn down someone who needs help but after what my parents did… I just don't know.”  
  
“You're afraid.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Well, then why won't you stay here then?”  
  
“What? I can't keep just staying here.”  
  
“No, but you said you wanted to go and work anyways, right? You could work here. I'm sure my mother would be more than glad to have someone else helping her besides me. Like, there is staff working for her but every helping hand is welcomed.”  
  
Kawanishi wanted to argue, but noticed that Shirabu was right.  
He didn't want to be a burden to Ushijima and Tendou, who he knew wouldn't complain about him, but still he'd feel bad. And it would surely take some time to settle in and find work. He could stay here and pay back the kindness of Shirabu and his mother. And earn money. It sounded too good to be true.  
  
“Would that be alright?”  
  
“Sure. I'll talk to my mother about that, but I'm sure she'll gladly let you work here. You'd have work, food, and most importantly a home.”  
  
A home. That would be too nice.  
“Then I'll gladly accept, if that's alright with your mother.”  
  
Shirabu closed his book, which had been lying untouched in his lap for some time now.  
“I'll go and talk to her right now. Wait. How much can I tell her about you?”

  
Kawanishi shrugged.  
“Just tell her everything. You trust her, right? And I trust you. Also if she's going to be that kind to me, she deserves to know the truth as well.”  
  
He said it as if he wasn't nervous, but his fiddling fingers gave him away.  
  
“Don't worry,” Shirabu said to him. “It'll be fine.”  
  
The first time in forever, Kawanishi believed those words.  
  


–

  
  
“Taichi, could you show this customer to his room?”  
  
“Of course. If you would follow me.”  
  
  
A year had passed after Kawanishi had first come into the inn. Shirabu had talked to his mother, and like he had said, she had been more than delighted about the idea of Kawanishi staying with them as a worker. She and Shirabu, as well as some other workers had taught him everything about the work in the inn that he had to know and it didn't take him too long to memorize it. He had moved in with the two of them as well, since he had no other place to stay at. It had started as an emergency solution, but even after he had earned some money, they had invited him to stay with them nevertheless. Shirabu-san didn't mind and neither did her son and Kawanishi was okay with it as well. He payed a monthly rent and he refused to listen to them when they told him that he didn't have to. But he smiled about it everytime. They cared for him. They loved him. He had food. A home. A family.  
  
His life had turned for the better, finally. And he was so thankful for them giving him that opportunity.  
  
  
Kawanishi came back and went to the back to take a deep breath. His shift was almost over.  
  
“Are you tired?” Shirabu came up to him and kissed his cheek.  
  
  
Right.  
That had changed as well.  
It had been about half a year when Kawanishi had realised that his feelings for Shirabu had changed.  
The small crush he had on him had turned into a big one, until he finally admitted to himself that he had fallen in love with him. He had been nervous about it first, but it had all worked out after all.  
  
  
“A bit. But my shift is almost over. I can do it.”  
  
Shirabu kissed him again, this time on his lips.  
“After you're done we could just stay in bed and watch a movie or something.”  
  
“That sounds great.”  
  
They heard the door closing and more voices.  
Kawanishi gave his boyfriend another quick kiss and left to greet the new customers.  
  
  
But when he opened his mouth to greet them, no sound left his lips. Because standing there were no other than his parents. And of course they recognised him immediately.  
  
“My my, what have we here. So this is where you ran off to?”  
  
Kawanishi tensed and he felt his insides churn. He didn't answer.  
  
“Does the owner of this inn know how disgusting you are? I feel sick just looking at you.”  
  
He thought that he had overcome it, but hearing those words from his mother made him tear up, no matter how much he tried to hold back.  
  
“I don't even want to spend the night here anymore, knowing that you piece of shit are here as well, but I guess we'll have no choice. Call someone else though, I don't want to see your ugly face.”  
  
Tears were running down his face now.  
  
“Look at you! You cry because you can't face the truth. How pathetic!”  
  
Kawanishi turned around, ready to leave, when he suddenly heard someone's voice.  
  
“Excuse me for making you wait.” Shirabu-san came back and greeted her customers.  
  
“Aah, finally someone decent.”  
  
She raised an eyebrow when she noticed that Kawanishi was still standing there, his back turned towards the customers.  
  
“I'm sorry, did anything happen?”  
  
“You can quite say so,” he heard his mother say.  
“This disgusting disgrace of a human showed his face and didn't even greet us, can you believe it? Works in an inn but can't even open his mouth to say hello,” she raged.  
  
“I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding here.”  
  
Shirabu-san walked over to Kawanishi and put a hand on his shoulder.  
“What's wrong?” she whispered to him before she saw him crying. Her hand clasped his shoulder a little tighter.  
  
Kawanishi forced himself to not sob when he answered her and whispered back.  
“They're my parents.”  
  
Something in her eyes shifted and she turned back to them, an overly cheery smile on her face.  
“Like I said, just a misunderstanding. He didn't say hello, since we've only trained him to handle customers, not some animals who don't know how to behave in public.”  
  
“ _Excuse you_?”  
  
Kawanishi flinched. He knew that tone of his mother's voice too well.  
  
“I am a customer! How dare you speak to me like that!”  
  
“You are no customer, since you are not welcome in this inn. So please leave now.”  
  
“I demand to speak to the manager! This is such an impudence!”  
  
“You're already talking to her. So if you would now please leave. I won't allow for anyone to talk about my workers like you just did.”  
  
“He is my son! I have the right to-”  
  
But Shirabu-san interrupted her.  
“No you don't. Just because he is your son doesn't mean you can push him around like you want or insult him. Besides I think he stopped being your son when you stopped treating him as such. Now, please leave, or I'm going to kick you out forcefully.”  
  
Unlike the friendly smile on her face, Shirabu-san's words were sharp. Final.  
  
Kawanishi turned around and saw his mother's face – no, the face of the woman who gave birth to him – get red in anger.  
Without another word, she and his father turned around and left the inn.  
  
Kawanishi wanted to tell her that she didn't have to do this, since they'd surely talk badly about her inn now. At the same time, he wanted to thank her. But all that left his lips was a sob and in the next moment he found himself in a hug.  
  
“It's alright, Taichi. They're gone. They won't harm you anymore.”  
  
Despite being much taller than her, Kawanishi felt small. Almost like a child.  
They stood there for a few seconds, until they heard footsteps coming closer from another customer.  
  
He rubbed his eyes.  
“I'm gonna freshen up a bit and then end my shift.”  
  
But Shirabu-san shook her head.  
“It's fine. Call it a day. You're working hard enough and I'm sure that this encounter shook you up. Get some rest.”  
  
She was right so he didn't protest this time.  
“Alright, thank you.”  
  
  
When he came back, Shirabu shot him a curious glance. “Are you back already? That weren't even ten minutes.” But then he noticed his boyfriend's red rimmed eyes. Shirabu was up immediately and gently took Kawanishi's face in his hands. “What happened?”  
  
The taller one closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. “The customers just now,” he began quietly. “I.. uhm.. it were my parents.” He felt Shirabu stiffen.  
  
“What?”  
  
“And they… said some things again and- and- and-” He took a deep breath.  
  
“Hey, love. It's fine. Where are they now? I'm gonna show them what it means to mess with you.”  
  
Kawanishi smiled a bit. “There's no need to.”  
  
Shirabu cocked his head. “But-”  
  
“Your mother already threw them out.”  
  
“She did what?” Shirabu sounded surprised, but then he started to laugh. “Perfect.”  
When he saw his boyfriend rub his eyes and yawn, Shirabu took his hand. “Come, let's get you changed and then spend the rest of the day doing nothing.”  
  
  
They ended up putting on some DVD, but none of them payed attention to it, as they were rather occupied with themselves. Shirabu trapped Kawanishi under himself and kissed him. His hands were on his boyfriend's chest.  
  
Meanwhile, Kawanishi's one hand was on the back of Shirabu's hair, gently gripping it, and the other on his lower back, holding him in place.  
They parted for air, and Shirabu panted slightly.  
  
“I love you,” he said and kissed the corner of Kawanishi's mouth. “You're kind, hardworking, gentle, fun, beautiful and overall just simply amazing.” Shirabu kissed his boyfriend for every attribute he just mentioned. “Never forget that, okay?”  
  
Kawanishi smiled at him.  
“I won't. Not as long as I have to remind me of that whenever I just look at you.”  
  
Shirabu grinned happily.  
“That's good. I love you, you big idiot.”  
  
“I love you, too.”  
  
Kawanishi pulled him in for another kiss and he knew, that this was where he belonged.  
  
His home was here. Right in Shirabu's arms.


End file.
